Awkward
by Zhechii
Summary: Jangan pernah mencoba makan sesuatu yang bukan milikmu, terlebih lagi dari si raja sinis, Byakuya. Betapa menakutkan si Raja sinis itu tatkala marah, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Renji, wakil kapten dari raja sinis, ketika ia tidak sadar telah melakukan kesalahan di depan mata sang kapten. (No Yaoi. Sorry!)
**Disclaimer : I own Nothing**

* * *

 **Awkward**

 **Rating : K**

 **Humor/General**

 **Oneshot – No Yaoi**

 **Kuchiki Byakuya – Abarai Renji**

* * *

 _ **'Thanks To My friend, Vikakyura, for your suggestion'**_

* * *

Matahari menjulang tinggi di langit Soul Society, panas sengat matahari terasa begitu menyakitkan bagai tergigit semut api di kulit apabila tidak memakai kain pelindung atau krim pelindung. Tetapi hal ini tidak menyurutkan tugas wajib bagi seorang Shinigami. Baik hujan maupun panas menyengat, mereka harus melaksanakan apa yang sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi mereka. Itupun yang terjadi di salah satu ruangan divisi 6, Kapten divisi 6, Kuchiki Byakuya, mengadakan rapat dadakan untuk membahas lebih lanjut benteng pertahanan Soul Society. Dimana si kapten dari keluarga terpandang, klan Kuchiki, meminta wakil kapten setiap divisi : wakil kaptennya sendiri, Renji, Kira, Hisagi, Ise, Isane, Nemu, Omaeda, Sasakibe, Iba dan Momo. Sementara Yachiru, wakil kapten divisi 11, tidak bisa hadir dikarenakan dia pergi dengan kaptennya entah kemana sehingga digantikan oleh Ikkaku dan Yumichika kemudian wakil kapten divisi 13, Rukia, tidak hadir dikarenakan berada di dunia manusia begitupun dengan dua wakil cadangan yang harus menemani kaptennya yang selalu terbaring di kasurnya.

... ... ... Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Setelah sekian lama membahas poin – poin penting dari pertemuan, mereka semua terdiam serius, tidak menemukan titik keluar dari masalah yang dibahas.

' _Aku menyerah. Tidak ada sama sekali ide yang terlintas dari otakku,'_ gumam Renji sembari mengambil camilan rapat yang disajikan di meja. _'Patroli hari ini membuatku sangat lelah...Saat aku kembali ke ruanganku, Kuchiki-Taichou langsung menyeretku dalam rapat tanpa titik ujung ini. Aku lapar...Aku ingin makan dua porsi yakiniku ditemani segelas bir yang dingin...Keh...Betapa nikmatnya...'_ Tambah wakil divisi 6 berambut panjang merah nyala, dilahapnya kue mochi kacang merah yang barusan dia ambil dari piring kecil di atas meja rapat.

' _Benar – benar merepotkan...'_ gumam kesal Renji sembari mulut penuh dengan kue mochi kacang merah.

"H-hey, R-Renji..." panggil seseorang dengan nada takut.

"Apa, Hisagi _-san_...?" balas Renji dengan entengnya, manik miliknya melirik ke arah pria yang duduk di depannya dengan tato 69 di pipinya. Saat bola mata miliknya melirik ke arah Hisagi, Renji bisa melihat keringat dingin yang bercucuran deras dari wajah mantan gurunya saat di sekolah shinigami. Garis hitam berjumlah tiga dan bergelombang terpancar dari muka Hisagi serta kedua mata pria itu terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka – tutup secara gugup mirip ikan di akuarium. Tidak hanya Hisagi, Renji melirik ke arah sahabat – sahabatnya yang satu profesi dengan dirinya, memasang raut muka yang sama dengan mantan wakil kapten kapten Kaname.

"Kenapa dengan kalian, memasang wajah seperti itu? Seperti habis melihat hantu," kata Renji, sisa kue mochi kacang merah di tangannya langsung dimakan. Merasa tenggorokannya seret seusai memakan kue berwarna merah keunguan, Renji meneguk teh hijau yang masih terasa kehangatannya.

' _Ah...nikmatnya meski bukan yakiniku...'_

"H-hoy Renji...!"

Nama-nya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang ia kenal, shinigami berambut merah panjang itu melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang berkepala plontas. Raut wajah sahabat – sahabatnya masih tidak berubah dengan saat ia belum menghabiskan camilan rapat yang lezat dan manis itu.

"Apa, Ikkaku _-san_?" Tanya Renji dengan tenangnya, seakan tidak ada beban di hatinya.

"Anu...E-eto...A-aku tahu rapat ini sangat membebanimu setelah kamu pergi seharian berpatroli..." Ikkaku bingung menjelaskannya.

"Kamu ngomong apa, Ikkaku _-san_? Bisakah kamu mengatakannya lebih jelas?"

"Kamu tahu kalau kita disajikan satu camilan kue kacang merah untuk satu orang...Bukan begitu, Abarai _-kun_?" ujar Momo

Renji mengangguk pelan kepalanya.

"K-kami tahu kamu lapar, Renji...tapi tidak sepantasnya kamu memakan yang bukan milikmu..." Tambah Hisagi sembari manik matanya melirik canggung ke arah piring kecil kosong di sebelah kanan mantan muridnya.

' _Eh?'_ Mata Renji langsung mengarah yang ditunjukkan oleh Hisagi dengan canggung, tanpa harus menolehkan kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya si pemuda berambut merah itu bagai tersambar beribu – ribu kekuatan petir, ia melihat piring kecil yang terletak di depan kaptennya sudah kosong melompong. Hanya tersisa bekas – bekas noda dimana kue kacang merah itu pernah ditaruh di atas piring kecil berwarna putih milik kaptennya.

' **Gulp!'** Renji menelan ludahnya, keringat dingin mulai membasahi mukanya hingga seluruh tubuhnya, kedua matanya terbelalak takut seakan dia bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan daripada hantu. Seluruhnya tubuhnya kaku tak bisa digerakkan dan bergemetar ketakutan.

" _T-Taichou_ -..." Renji mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk melirik ke arah wajah pemimpinnya. Bibir bawahnya digigit dengan erat, ia melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Renji dilanda ketakutan luar biasa sementara sang kapten pemilik zanpaktou Sebonzakura itu meminum secangkir teh hijau yang disajikan untuknya, bersikap tenang.

" _T-Taichou_..." Sekali lagi Renji memanggil kaptennya.

"Rapat berhenti sampai di sini." Ucap Byakuya mengakhiri pertemuan, menghiraukan panggilan wakil kaptennya.

Seusai Byakuya menutup rapat, satu persatu wakil kapten setiap divisi bangkit dari duduknya dan tergesa – gesa ingin lekas meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka merasa ada segerombolan aura gelap nan menakutkan tengah mengitari seluruh ruangan. Para wakil kapten itu mengetahui darimana sumber aura gelap itu, oleh karena itu, mereka ingin lekas pergi sebelum badai besar menimpa mereka begitu pun dengan Renji.

"Abarai..."

Gerak langkah Renji tertahan ketika suara sinis memanggil namanya. Dengan canggung bercampur takut, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana atasannya memanggilnya.

"Iya, Kuchiki _-taichou_?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu meninggalkan ruangan?" kata Byakuya dengan nada sinis disertai tatapan dingin sedingin gunungan es di kutub.

"I-iya..?"

"Masih ada tugas untukmu." Byakuya merapikan lembaran file yang digunakan sebagai bahan pertimbangan dalam rapat kemudian bangun dari duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dimana Renji berdiri gugup.

"E-eh?"

"Tulis kembali kesimpulan sementara hasil rapat dalam 3 lembar," ucap Byakuya sembari menyerahkan lembaran file yang di tangannya ke tangan wakil setianya. "... Setelah itu, 300 lembar dokumen di meja telah menantimu untuk diselesaikan," lanjut si kapten berambut hitam sewarna bulu gagak. Nada sinis tidak pernah terlepas setiap dirinya berucap.

"Heh-..."

"Apa kamu mengerti, Abarai?"

"B-baik, _Taichou_!" Sigap Renji walaupun berat hati.

Satu langkah lagi, si kapten yang terkenal dengan sifat sinis itu akan menginjakkan kakinya keluar pintu namun tertahan karena teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Dan satu lagi, Abarai..."

"A-apa itu, _Taichou_?"

" Simpan semua laporan yang kutugaskan padamu di mejaku sebelum esok pagi," perintah Byakuya, masih dengan tatapan sinisnya kemudian mengambil langkah lagi.

 **GLEK!**

 **BRUGH!** _Dalam hitungan detik_ tokoh utama dalam cerita iniambrukdi lantai dan tertunduk lesu, hari ini benar – benar hari sial baginya.

"UGHHHH... ... ..." Renji mencoba mencurahkan kekesalan dengan memukul lantai yang tidak bersalah, "SIAAAALLLL!" Si tokoh utama kita berambut merah itu meraung kesal.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Maaf apabila terlalu banyak Typo ^ v ^**

 **Thanks For Read. Mind To Reviews?**


End file.
